Batman (DC Animated Universe)
Early Life ''' Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Thomas Wayne was the founder and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. One night after taking their son to the theaters to see The Mark of Zorro they walk through Crime Alley. They are stopped by an unknown gunman (in the comics named Joe Chill). The gun man takes Martha's necklace and when Thomas Wayne tries to stop him Joe Chill shoots and kills Thomas Wayne. After Thomas is shot Martha screams and the gunman shoots her to. The young Bruce Wayne watched as his parents were killed and vowed to avenge his parents death. As a young adult Bruce traveled the world and learned various combat technics such as ninjutsu and detective skills. When he returned to Gotham City he took control of his fathers company. One his first night crime fighting he wore a ski mask but stopped wearing it because it did not strike fear into his enemies. Soon after Bruce met Andrea "Andi" Beaumont and decided to give up his vendetta and asked her to marry him. However Andrea's father told her they could not get married because the Mafia was after them. Bruce was not awear of this and her rejection pushed him to become Batman. '''Batman : The Animated Series As a young man Bruce took on the identy of Batman. Bruce Wayne became good friends with the District Attorney Harvey Dent and Batman gained an ally in Commissioner James Gordon. In one of Batman's early adventures he stopped a robbery at the Ace Chemical Plant and accidentally created his worst enemy the Joker. A few years later Bruce Wayne attended Haly's Circus and watched as the Flying Graysons fell to their death. Dick Grayson was the only survivor and Bruce became his leagal guardian. When Dick became a teenager he joined Bruce as his crime fighting partner Robin. The two of them went on to fight the Joker, Two-Face, Penguin and many other villains. The two of them would later be joined by Batgirl. Superman : The Animated Series In the Superman series Bruce started out as Lex Luthors business partner but after he discover Lex Luthor was using their robot design as a weapon he ended their partnership. During his time in Metropolis Bruce discovered the Joker was in town with a Kryptonite statue he had stolen. He and Superman at first did not get along but eventually learned to trust each other. The two of them were also rivals for Lois Lane's affection. Sometime later Joker met with Lex Luthor and the Joker said he would kill Superman for one million dollars. The Joker would have succeed if Batman had not saved his life. The Joker then betrayed Lex and stole a millitary jet he designed and started to destroy Metropolis. To stop the Joker the two heroes teamed up and took him down. Months later Superman discovered Batman had gone missing. To find him Superman dressed up as the Dark Knight and teamed up with Robin (Tim Drake). The two of them discovered Bruce was under the control of Brainiac and that he had Bruce build him a rocket to leave Earth. In the end Superman destroyed the ship and Brainiac. In the episode The Demon Reborn ,Clark Kent is covering a story on a Native American staff. The staff is stolen by Talia al Ghul even though Superman tried to stop her. The staff is later used to drain Superman's powers and put them into a dying Ra's al Ghul. In the end superman regains his powers with the help of Batman and Ra's and Talia supposably fall to their death. The New Adventures of Batman The New Adventures of Batman is a continuation of Batman : The Animated Series and focuses on Batman's adventures with his partners Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Batgirl and the new Robin (Tim Drake). In this series Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl learns that Bruce Wayne is really Batman and joins his team of vigilantes. Tim Drake also becomes the new Robin. It is also revealed the Bruce and Dick had a falling out which caused him to quit being Robin. After this he became Nightwing and moved to another city. Later on they resolve their problems and start to work together again. Justice League 'Batman was one of the seven founding members of the Justice League along with Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), J'onn J'onzz, the Flash and Hawkgirl. In the beginning J'onn is rescued by Superman and Batman. He was being held by a race of aliens called the White Martians who were posing as U.S. soldiers. The three of them escape and J'onn uses his telepathy to summon the other four heroes. Together they attack alien bases all over the world. However while attempting to get a crystal that powers the aliens base Batman is believed to have been killed. In the end it is revealed that Batman faked his death with the help of J'onn so he could find the White Martians weakness. Batman discovers their weakness is sunlight so he creates a device to get rid of the fog covering the sun the White Martians created earlier. The White Martians who didn't die went back into space. In the end Batman and Superman realised that all seven heroes should work together to fight the forces of evil no single hero could fight. Bruce used his money and resources to create the Watchtower a space station headquarters for the team. Together they fight foes such as the Manhunters, the Injustice Gang, Hades, Gorilla Grodd, Amazo and many more. The team is later betrayed by Hawkgirl and the Watchtower is destroyed. '''Static Shock '''Batman meets Static three times during the series. The first time is in the episode The Big Leagues where Batman and Robin team up with Static to stop the Joker. The second time is during the episode Hard as Nails. In this episode Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn tricks a young Bang Baby (a mutant) to join them. However Batman and Static convince the girl to turn on Harley and Ivy. The episode ends with Bruce Wayne trying to find a cure for her and all Bang Babies which is what she wanted mast.(These two episode takes place during The New Adventures of Batman). In the episode A League of Their Own Static teams up with Batman and the Justice League (minus Superman and Wonder Woman) to battle Brainiac. In the end the Justice League and Static defeat Brainiac. ' Justice League Unlimited After the betrayal of Hawkgirl Bruce has the Watchtower rebuild. The ranks of the Justice League have swelled now it includes almost every hero on Earth. Batman along with the other founding members (minus Hawkgirl) now lead this new team. During season one Lex Luthor runs for president and he starts Project Cadmus to defeat the Justice League should they ever go out of control. Batman and the other members learn of this after defeating superpowered beings called the Ultiman. At the end of the season the League gathers evidence against Lex Luthor and go to arrest him. However he becomes a Lex / Brainiac hybrid and Batman and the original six League members are forced to stop him. After he is beaten by the Flash, Lex is taken to prison. In season two Lex escapes prison and joins Grodd's Secret Society (based on the Super Friends Legion of Doom). In the series finally Lex accidently resurrects Darkseid and the Justice League and the Secret Society team up to fight him. After Darkseid is beaten Superman, Batman and the original members decide to diband the Justice League but Green Arrow convinces them to stay together. Inbetween Justice League Unlimited and Batman Beyond Batman Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Adventures of Batman Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Static Shock Category:Batman Beyond Return of the Joker Category:Batman Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Unlimited Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze Sub Zero Category:The Zeta Project